


The Moon Blessed Child and The Moon Cursed Wolf

by The_duke_is_back



Series: The Witch and the Wolf [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_duke_is_back/pseuds/The_duke_is_back
Summary: Eren and Levi finally get their happy after. Although, there is something standing in the way.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: The Witch and the Wolf [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697275
Comments: 8
Kudos: 137





	1. Discovery

Levi yawned and rolled out of bed before he glanced back at Eren. His lips lifted into a small smile when he saw that Eren was still sleeping. Eren curled up under the blankets, grumbling a bit in his sleep. It made Levi want to laugh when he saw the way Eren reacted to the cool air. 

Levi straightened and got dressed, looking around the room. Evidence of their coupling was splattered over the wall and desk from the last times they’d done it. Levi smirked as he remembered it. 

_ “Ah! Levi! It feels...so good!” Eren moaned as Levi slammed him against the wall, burying his cock as deep inside Eren as he could. Levi groaned as he felt Eren tighten around him. He couldn’t see Eren’s face, but he could still hear his voice and feel his reactions.  _

_ “Yeah? You like that? Being slammed into a wall with a dick buried up your ass?” He growled in Eren’s ear. Eren nodded desperately, mouth gaping open, as Levi continued to slam into him.  _

_ “Yes! I love...love it!” Levi rammed harder into the boy, needing to finish inside him. Eren moaned and jolted, clawing at the wall as his cock twitched.  _

_ “L-Levi! Cum-cumming!” Levi groaned as he felt Eren’s walls clench tightly around him. He slammed in a few more times.  _

_ “Fucking cum, Eren. Cum for your Master!” Eren screamed and his walls tightened around Levi. Levi slammed into his prostate and Eren splattered against the wall. Levi buried his length as deep in Eren as he possibly could and spurted his cum inside the moaning werewolf.  _

_ “So deep...master…” Eren moaned. Levi chuckled and kissed his neck, sucking and biting as he went. A minute passed with Levi just buried inside of Eren, pouring semen into Eren’s body. When Eren pushed his hips back against Levi, Levi raised an eyebrow.  _

_ “What’s this? Does my pretty little pet want more?” Eren nodded and spoke.  _

_ “Please, master, fuck me. I want to feel you.” Levi grinned and pulled out, earning a moan of displeasure from Eren. He picked him up and pushed him onto the desk, stomach against the wood. Eren frowned, not understanding the need for the new position.  _

_ “Master?” Levi took a moment to watch as his cum dripped out of Eren’s hole, earning whimpers from Eren as Levi stroked himself to complete hardness. Once he was fully hard, Levi slid his cock along the crack of Eren’s ass, relentlessly teasing the werewolf. “M-Master, please...don’t tease.” _

_ “Alright. Because my precious pet was good and chose to beg me, I’ll give you what you want,” Levi purred. He lined himself up with Eren and thrust in. Eren arched and Levi raised an eyebrow as he pulled out and slammed in again. Had he found Eren’s prostate in one thrust? _

_ “Master! Master! Ah, so good master! I can feel it...in my womb! So deep!” Eren screamed, pushing back with each of Levi’s thrusts, driving Levi’s dick deeper inside of him. Eren moaned at the exquisite feeling of Levi reaching so deep inside him. Levi smirked and reached down to stroke Eren’s poor cock, which was pinned between Eren and the table. Eren keened with pleasure as Levi began to stroke him. His back was arched so much Eren worried he might actually snap in two.  _

_ “You feel so good around me,” Levi groaned as he increased his pace. Eren was screaming and clawing desperately at the desk from pleasure now.  _

_ “Inside! You’re inside my womb, master!” he cried, tears dripping from his eyes. Levi didn’t really think he was, but allowed Eren to scream and cry anyways. He stroked his dick and Eren began to tighten around him. “Cumming, I’m cumming master!” _

_ Levi slammed into Eren again and they came together, Eren splattering his cum all over the desk. Thankfully, it wouldn’t stain and there wasn’t anything on the desk to begin with. Levi smirked as Eren gasped, moaning softly with each twitch inside his stomach.  _

Levi frowned at the mess and quickly got a bucket of warm water to help clean it off. Once that was done, he took the laundry out of the room. He snapped the clothes to get most of the water out and hung them to dry after washing them. 

He glanced over at the horizon where the sun was beginning to rise. It was just about time to start making breakfast. Since Levi was in a good mood, he decided to make eggs and ham for Eren. After all, he knew that was one of Eren’s favorite foods. 

He cracked the eggs and scrambled them. After that, he cooked the ham until it was perfectly the way Eren liked it. Eren preferred his ham lightly cooked so it still retained most of the juices while gaining that pleasant smoke flavor from cooking it over a fire. Once Levi was sure everything was done and ready for Eren, he went back to the bedroom and rapped his knuckles on the wall. 

“Eren, time to get up. Breakfast’s ready,” he called. 

Levi smiled as he watched Eren get up, sleepily grumbling. He yawned and sat down at the table. 

“Levi...I’m hungry…” he grumbled. Levi chuckled. 

“Got it. Good thing I made breakfast, huh? Here you go.” He set a plate full of eggs and ham in front of Eren. Eren’s eyes lit up and he eagerly devoured the food that’d been set before him. Levi rolled his eyes and turned back to the sink where he was washing the dishes that were leftover from cooking. 

Then he heard the sound of a fork clattering against a plate. He turned, wondering if Eren had already finished eating. Instead Eren was sitting in the chair, looking pale. His hand was held tightly over his mouth and when his throat convulsed, he took off, bolting from the chair. He ran outside and Levi followed, worried. 

Eren vomited as soon as he was clear of the house, spitting out everything he’d eaten. Levi flinched and went over, ignoring how his immediate instinct was to move away from the filth. Eren groaned before hurking up more of whatever was in his stomach. He let out a whine, his ears and tail appearing. His ears flattened against his head and Levi went over and began rubbing his back. 

“It’s okay, Eren. You’re alright. That’s it, just get it out.” Eren nodded and spat out more of whatever he’d eaten before he began dry heaving. When that finally stopped, Levi led him back inside and made him some chocolate. Eren gratefully drank it, sighing in relief. He looked down at the table, eyes ashamed. 

“Sorry, Levi,” he mumbled. Levi glanced up at him and sighed. 

“It’s alright. Are you sure you’re okay? You aren’t sick, are you?” Levi asked, pressing his hand against Eren’s forehead. Eren was warm but that was normal for werewolves, particularly omegas. Apparently the warmer temperature had something to do with them being similar to an incubator and allowing pups to grow in the womb faster. He sighed and pulled back. “You’re not running a fever and I can’t think of anything else that would set you off. Maybe it was something in the food?”

“Maybe. Sorry, Levi.” Levi rolled his eyes. 

“What’re you apologizing for? You did nothing wrong.” Eren shook his head and began fiddling with his hands. 

“I’ve been feeling off for a while now. I just didn’t think it was anything to be worried about, so I didn’t tell you. Sorry.” Levi frowned and sighed again. 

“Tell me if something’s wrong, alright? I worry about you after all.” Eren nodded and stared at the breakfast on the table. 

“I don’t think I can eat this, sorry. It smells repulsive to me and I’d rather not risk throwing up again.” Levi nodded. Eren retreated to their room, ears and tail drooping. He frowned. He looked at the plate. 

The meat hadn’t been spoiled and the eggs weren’t rotten either. Normally Eren loved eggs and ham so why was it he didn’t want to eat them anymore? He picked up the plate and went outside. He whistled and immediately Isabel was there. Surprisingly, Sasha came too. 

“Big bro! What’s up?? Is that for me? Oh, it smells so good!” Isabel said eagerly, tail swishing. Sasha, on the other hand, was practically salivating at the sight of the food. 

“Can I have it?” she asked. Levi shook his head and her ears drooped. He sighed and frowned. 

“Does it smell good?” he asked. They both nodded.

“It smells exquisite! The way the smell of the meat, perfectly cooked blends with the scent of freshly cooked eggs….there’s nothing that beats that,” Sasha said, practically moaning at the thought of food. Levi stared at them.

“So it doesn’t smell bad? Or like something’s wrong with it?” he asked. Isabel paused and looked up, shaking her head. 

“No, it smells fine to me. Why?” Levi sighed. Sasha and Isabel stared at him. 

“Eren just threw up after eating this and said it smelled repulsive to him. I wanted another wolf’s opinion on it because he normally loves eggs and ham.” Levi glanced back at the house, confused and worried. When he looked back, Sasha had disappeared and Isabel was practically glowing with happiness. She bolted back into her and Farlan’s home with a delighted shriek. 

“Farlan! I’m gonna be an aunt!” she screamed. Farlan stumbled out, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Levi frowned, not understanding what Isabel was talking about. Farlan yawned. 

“What, did Ymir and Christa finally manage to do it?” Isabel shook her head. Her smile was way too bright this early in the morning and yet, she managed to not blind Farlan. 

“It’s Eren! I’m gonna be an aunt! Oh, I can’t wait!” she cheered. Farlan stared at her for a moment in surprise. His eyes widened and then he relaxed, a soft smile curling his lips. 

“Is that so.” He looked up at Levi and smiled. “Congrats, Levi.” 

“What the hell am I being congratulated for?” Levi demanded with a frown. Farlan’s eyes went wide and he glared, smacking Isabel on the head. She yelped and paused in her happy dance.

“Izzy! You didn’t tell him?” he scolded. Isabel whined and held her head, glancing between the two of them with puppy eyes.

“I thought he knew already…” she whimpered. Farlan sighed. Levi glanced between them, not knowing what the hell they were talking about. Farlan sighed again. 

“Levi, do you mind if we smell Eren?” Levi tilted his head, confused. When werewolves formed packs, they often smelled each other for various reasons that weren’t disclosed to the public. At least, that’s what a manual on werewolves Hange owned, had said. 

“Sure. It’s not that strange to do that as packmates, right?” he asked, tilting his head in confusion. Farlan nodded. 

“That’s true, however a lot of things can be determined by scent. If a wolf is in emotional turmoil, if they’re hurt, and even if something in their body is changing. Springtime is when a lot of wolves, particularly omegas tend to have their scent change,” Farlan clarified. Levi frowned, still not understanding what Farlan was going on about. He shrugged and led them back inside. 

“Eren, Farlan and Isabel are here.” Eren emerged from the bedroom, still looking upset. Isabel leaned forward and sniffed his neck. Eren’s eyes widened and he pulled back. She grinned and cheered. 

“Yahoo! I was right!” She did a little happy dance in the room before Farlan smacked her head again. 

“Izzy! What have I told you about scenting people without their permission?” he reprimanded her. She pouted and Farlan sighed, turning towards Eren. 

“Eren, do you mind if I scent you?” Eren shook his head, confused. 

“No, but what’s the point of this?” he asked. Farlan leaned in while speaking. 

“Levi told us about the egg and ham disaster. Izzy figured it was something that I feel both of you should know, if it’s true.” He sniffed and Eren tilted his head. 

“What’s that?” Farlan pulled back and smiled. He went over and sat down at the table, pulling Isabel into his lap. He smiled at them and Isabel grinned. 

“Eren, you’re pregnant.”


	2. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a ritual celebration for Eren's pregnancy.

“I’m what??” Eren cried, eyes widening. Levi stared at the two in shock. They smiled at him. 

“It’s pretty obvious from your smell. Judging from the scent, you’re at least six weeks along, probably closer to seven.” Levi and Eren stared at each other. 

“Hold on, is it even possible for a human to get a werewolf pregnant??” Levi asked. Farlan smiled. 

“Actually, it is. It’s harder than it would be if it were another werewolf attempting to get them pregnant, but with enough attempts, the werewolf will get pregnant.” Levi slumped into the chair and Eren whimpered. 

“Levi…? Do you...not want it?” Levi’s head snapped up to glare at him. Eren flinched under his gaze. Levi sighed. 

“Of course I want it, you fucking idiot! I just...wasn’t expecting this, okay?” Eren paused and smiled. He walked over and sat in Levi’s lap, nuzzling against Levi’s shoulder. 

“It’ll be alright, Levi. We’ll be fine together.” Levi clenched his fists. 

“But...I’m a killer...I can’t...I can’t contaminate my own child,” he whispered. Eren huffed and headbutted Levi. Levi winced and looked up. Eren glared down at him. 

“Just because you’ve killed before doesn’t mean you’re a bad person, Levi. We’ll be fine. We’ll make great parents, okay?” Levi frowned but nodded. 

“Okay. I’ll trust you Eren, because I don’t know what I should do. I just...I’m not good with kids in general so…” 

“Relax, I’m sure you’ll be fine with your kids!” another voice chimed in. Levi and Eren glanced towards the door where Sasha stood with the rest of the pack. Farlan and Isabel smiled and Levi stared at them. 

“Wow, congrats Eren. I guess you two must’ve been going at it like rabbits in order for you to conceive,” Ymir teased. Eren blushed bright red, covering his face, and Levi raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. 

“Oh don’t even pretend to be different. We can all hear it when you and Christa go at it. If we’re rabbits, then you’re rabbits in heat. Don’t even pretend that’s not true because we all know that’s a lie,” he said. Christa went pink and Ymir glared at him as she clutched Christa against her chest. 

“Much as I hate to get in the way of your ‘who has sex more’ pissing contest, shouldn’t we be more concerned about whether it’ll be a werewolf, human, or some mix of the two?” Connie asked. The pack stared at him. “What? I’m serious! It’s a genuine concern!”

“True, humans impregnating werewolves happens so rarely that no one really knows anything. If it were a werewolf impregnating a human, I’d say the child would be a werewolf, but since it’s the reverse…” Farlan trailed off. 

“Why don’t we just ask Hange?” Annie asked. Levi and Eren shuddered. 

“Hell no, I don’t want her touching me while I’m pregnant or any other time. She freaks me out with how excited she gets over this kind of stuff,” Eren said with another shudder. Annie frowned but nodded in understanding. 

“That doesn’t matter right? We still need to throw a celebration!” Reiner said. Eren tilted his head and Levi did the same. 

“Celebration?” Levi asked, confused. Reiner nodded eagerly. 

“It’s something we did in our old pack. Every time an omega was found pregnant, we’d throw a celebration and offer a sacrifice to the moon goddess. If we did so in a pond, we often could see fragments of the pup's future.” Eren raised an eyebrow. 

“So you could see part of their future?” he asked. Reiner nodded and Bertolt spoke up. 

“Sometimes the moon goddess would even speak and foretell things they would do.” Levi frowned. 

“Hold on, moon goddess? I don’t think I’ve heard of this before.” They stared at him before looking over at Eren who sighed. 

“Sorry. My old pack didn’t pay much respect to old traditions so I completely forgot about everything. Otherwise, I would’ve taught him.” They sighed and Jean turned to Levi. 

“Fine. Because Eren’s totally useless at explaining things, I’ll do it for him. The moon goddess is the main god that the werewolves have. We have three gods. The moon goddess, or Ghealach. The sun god, Ghrian. And finally we have the earth god, Talamh. The moon goddess was the first one to exist and she brought Ghrian into existence. Together, they had a child, Talamh. Talamh was plain and so Ghealach chose to make embellishments. She gave her child lakes, rivers and oceans as well as mountains, forests, deserts, and plains. Her son-husband Ghrian got jealous so she formed the stars to reflect his light and shine. She also dimmed her own light in order to make him shine brighter.”

“Why? Was he dimmer than her?” Jean sighed and shook his head. 

“Before she dimmed herself, she was brighter than the sun and more beautiful than any other. However, even after that, her husband was still jealous of the beauty Talamh had. He tried to burn his own child but Ghealach fought him. She restrained him into the sun and put him a safe distance away from her child. However, even now Ghrian’s fury still reaches the earth.” Levi stared at him. 

“So why do you worship the moon goddess?” Jean sighed. 

“We worship her for providing a safe place for us to live by keeping the wrath of Ghrian away from us. We worship her for granting us power. So we need to offer a sacrifice to her as thanks for allowing Eren to become pregnant and reproduce.” Levi raised an eyebrow and glanced at Eren, who nodded. 

“It’s important. Don’t worry, we’ll just sacrifice an animal. We aren’t going to hunt anyone.” Levi nodded and the rest of the pack rushed out in their wolf form. Levi and Eren watched them go. Eren sighed. 

“Are they going to be okay?” Levi asked him. Eren nodded. 

“Hopefully. They might be reckless and go after a unicorn.” Levi’s eyes widened. 

“Why a unicorn? Aren’t those hard to catch? Not to mention for a sacrifice, you have to sacrifice them at a specific place.” Eren nodded. 

“Most likely they’ll go after a foal that hasn’t presented it’s horn yet.” Levi nodded. 

“Then should we find a pond?” Eren nodded. 

“Let’s go.”

While the rest of the pack was out, Eren and Levi located a nearby pond and put moonflowers around the edge of the pond. Levi and Eren worked to prepare food and were shocked to hear the sound of whinnying. They glanced out and saw the pack appear, herding a small unicorn. It’s horn had just begun to appear but wasn’t fully grown. It reared and tried to escape but they snapped at its hooves each time. Ymir shifted back to her human form. 

“Where’s the pond?” 

“I’ll lead you,” Eren said, walking towards where it was. Levi managed everything still at the cabin. When the moon almost reached its zenith, the others retrieved him and the treats he’d been making. He followed them and stared at the sight. 

The moonflowers glowed around the pool which reflected the moon reaching its zenith. The unicorn foal reared and whinnied a final time before it was led over to the flat rock the werewolves had brought. Christa came up to Levi with a blade as they tied the unicorn on the rock, legs bound. 

“What’s this for?” Christa smiled up at him.

“As it’s your pup the unicorn is being sacrificed for, you must be the one to kill the unicorn.” Levi stared at the foal which gazed up at him piteously. He stared down at it and drew the blade from the sheath. 

The blade itself was white, oddly enough. The unicorn began to weep as Levi leaned down over it. Levi gripped the back of it’s head and lifted it back, exposing its throat. The werewolves began to howl around the pond. The unicorn desperately formed a mental link with Levi. 

Since unicorns were magical beasts, they were sentient as well and could connect their minds to other people in order to communicate with them. It was considered a great honor to form a mind link with one of them. 

_ “Why? Why are you doing this to me?”  _ It begged in his mind. The moon reached its zenith and the wolves howled. 

“I’m sorry. I’ll make it quick,” he promised. He sliced its throat and drew back, allowing the light blue blood to pour off the rock into the lake. He stepped back and looked up. His eyes widened as the moon became the same shade of blue. The wolves howled louder and even Eren joined in, though he was still human. 

The surface of the lake rippled and Levi looked at it. His eyes widened as the shape of the moon changed and rose above the water. A woman formed, a light gray veil covering her face. However, Levi could feel those glowing white eyes on him. He knelt and bowed his head. 

“At ease, my children.” Her eyes fell on Eren and they saw her lips curve in a smile. “You are with child?”

“Yes, my lady,” Eren responded. She moved forward and leaned down to press her head against Eren’s stomach. She nodded and pulled back. 

“A strong child indeed.” Levi raised an eyebrow. “Night kissed witch.”

The wolves glanced between themselves before looking at Levi who raised his head. 

“Yes, lady?” There were growls of nervousness and yelps of fear. Ghealach simply waved them aside. 

“Do not be mad, my children. Witches have their own set of gods. Since I am not the one who blessed him, he need not address me as my lady. Because I am not his lady.” There was a soft chuckle that rang through the air. 

“Well at least you know your place, wolf queen,” a new voice said. They glanced towards the edge of the forest where a woman, clad in black, stood in the trees. Levi bowed to her. 

“Welcome, Lady Morrigan,” he said. She smirked. 

“This is a strange union, isn’t it?” Morrigan asked. Ghealach nodded, eyes watching Morrigan carefully. 

“Indeed it is. A union of light and dark. Are you going to provide the child your blessing?” Ghealach asked. Morrigan shook her head and held up her hands in a helpless gesture with a smile. 

“Many of the other witch gods have laid their blessing on the child. I cannot lay my blessing upon it without starting a war with the others and this child in the middle. I’d rather that not happen, even though I know I’d win the war. However, feel free to lay yours upon it though, considering you won’t affect our internal wars.” Ghealach nodded. The wolves watched the back and forth between them nervously.

“I intended to.” She smiled as Morrigan disappeared and she waved her hand towards Eren. A white light floated out and curled around his stomach before disappearing inside of him. Eren’s eyes widened and he bowed. 

“Thank you for blessing my child, my lady!” he said. She smiled, but Levi noticed it was a sad smile. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

“I’m afraid that this is both a good and a bad blessing.” Eren tilted his head in confusion. Ghealach sighed. 

“On the day your child is born, the moon cursed wolf will die. However, until that happens, it will target your pack and attempt to kill all of you.” There were gasps of shock and Levi’s eyes narrowed dangerously. 

“Lady, may I speak?” Ghealach nodded. 

“Speak, night kissed witch.” Levi looked up.

“Do you know how the moon cursed wolf dies?” he asked. She nodded. 

“A figure of shadows is supposed to kill the wolf with a blade of moonlight. So I’d recommend holding onto that blade.” Levi nodded. 

“Thank you, lady.” Ghealach nodded. She walked over and kissed Levi’s forehead. He glanced up at her in shock. She smiled. 

“Take care of them, pack alpha.” Levi’s eyes narrowed and Eren saw his eyes glow silver as the moon goddess began to disappear. 

“I will. I swear.”


	3. Revelations and Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all.

Once the ritual was over and the moon passed its zenith, the wolves turned on Levi. Jean transformed back. 

“You didn’t say you were blessed by a goddess!” he said. Levi shrugged. 

“The witch gods are notorious for being strange. They bless at random and rarely appear, even when one wishes for them to appear. Their very spirited individuals.” Reiner transformed. 

“So who was she? Your goddess I mean.” Levi sighed. 

“She was Morrigan, the goddess of war, night, fate, and sacrifice.” Their eyes widened. They stared at him. 

“You were blessed by someone so dark?” Levi shrugged. 

“It’s better than being blessed by some of the other witch gods, like Lugh, the god of light. He’s a leprechaun and doesn’t have much power.” They stared at him. 

“So Morrigan is…” Levi sighed. 

“Morrigan is on par with the god of creation and the god of death.” They shivered. “She’s also the one who gives her blessing out the least. You’re more likely to be blessed by the god of death than you are to be blessed by Morrigan.” 

“So you’re likely the person in shadows?” Levi smirked and nodded. They stared as the shadows on the ground around him collected and swallowed him, leaving nothing but two silver glowing eyes behind. They shivered and Levi let it go. 

“It’s what made me such a good assassin for the Phoenix throne.” They nodded and Levi walked over to Eren. He kissed Eren gently and smiled. 

“Now then, enough of this dark talk. Let’s celebrate!” They perked up and eagerly participated. As they were heading back to the cabin, they heard a loud howl. Their eyes widened. That wasn’t one of their packmates. That was someone different. 

Levi’s eyes snapped to the side and he slashed the blade. There was a howl of pain and they stared at where the pure white wolf with red eyes snarled at Levi. The blue unicorn blood was now covered by red blood from the wolf. Levi glared at it. 

“You…You should be dead,” he hissed. They glanced at Levi. It snarled before turning and running off. Levi glared after it but sighed. “Everyone stay close to me.”

They were silent on the trip home, choosing to stay quiet instead of talk. Once they were back, Levi turned to them. 

“Never go anywhere alone. That thing should be dead but it isn’t. I’m going to have to do some investigation of my own, so while I’m gone, look after each other.” Their eyes widened. 

“Couldn’t we just have Erwin and Armin look into this?” Christa suggested. Levi’s eyes narrowed and they could see him thinking. He sighed. 

“Fine. I’ll stay and contact Erwin. But again, everyone stay together. Don’t travel alone and never leave anyone on their own.” They nodded and split into groups of two to head to their cabins. Levi went inside with Eren. 

“Levi? What do you mean it should be dead?” Levi glared at the ground. 

“That’s the wolf that killed my mother.” Eren’s eyes widened as Levi stalked towards the communicator Erwin had that connected to his private communicator. 

“But shouldn’t that have been killed by the guards? Isn’t that what you said happened?” Eren asked, trailing after him. Levi glanced at him. 

“What do you think I meant when I said that it should be dead?” He opened the communicator and they heard it ring. Then it finally picked up. 

“Levi...do you know what time it is?” Erwin grumbled. 

“No and I don’t care. I have something I need you and Armin to look into,” he snapped. They heard a sigh. 

“This’d better be good, Levi.” Levi sighed. 

“I want you to look into the white werewolf incident that happened in the slums.” There was a pause over the phone before Erwin spoke again. 

“You mean what happened with your mother?” 

“Yeah. I want to know what happened to the wolf. What  _ really _ happened.” There was a pause over the phone. 

“It died, Levi. That was what was reported.” 

“I know. However, that wolf is now trying to kill members of my werewolf pack. So clearly it’s not really dead.” There was a pause again and they heard Armin mumbling in the background. 

“Are you serious Levi? If so, then the guards who were in charge of exterminating it lied and allowed a threat to civilians to escape.” Levi sighed. 

“I know that, Erwin. That’s why I want you to look into it.” There was a sigh. 

“It’s not going to be easy. After all, they aren’t going to want to talk about it. Because if they do, they might lose their jobs.” Levi glared at the communicator. 

“I know. Use whatever methods you want to or I will use mine.”

“Alright, alright. No need for that, I’ll get the answers out of them. Don’t worry and don’t come down here. I’d rather not have to worry about you torturing them in order to get answers from them. Also, you need to stay and protect the pack.” Levi sighed. 

“I know. Just take care of it. And find anything you can on the moon cursed wolf, too.” 

“I got it, Levi. Just relax and leave everything to me. I won’t let you down,” Erwin said. Levi nodded and ended the call. He set the communicator down and went into his potion room. He stared at the recipe for a protection seal and defense potion. 

“Levi...aren’t you going to sleep?” Eren asked. Levi shook his head. 

“I need to work on something to keep him out. After all, I’m not taking any chances.” Eren nodded and went to the bedroom. He pulled some blankets and a pillow into the potion room. He made a small nest in the corner and curled up to go to sleep. He didn’t want to be alone while Levi worked. 

He watched as Levi worked. Tendrils of shadow brought things he needed to him while working on other projects, such as starting a fire and mixing different ingredients. Eren frowned. Was he making...wax? Eventually though, Eren couldn’t stay awake and fell asleep. 

When Levi finished making the seals, he glanced around and saw Eren sleeping in the corner. A faint smile lifted his lips and Levi went over. He knelt beside his sleeping mate and kissed his forehead. Eren mumbled in his sleep but didn’t wake. Levi turned and looked around. The potion was bubbling in a cauldron and needed around three more hours to boil before it reached its peak strength. He reached into a drawer and pulled out pieces of paper. He manifested a brush from shadows and traced runes onto the paper, forming talismans of protection. 

He worked for three hours before removing the potion from the fire and adding pollen from Sun’s Blood. He smirked as the potion became a rich amber color. 

“Perfect.” He went back to making talismans while the potion cooled. The next day, he went around to each of the houses and placed the seal over every door. That way they’d be safe. He collected some long grasses and wove them into a rope which he wrapped around all of the cabins. He hung the talismans on them. He stared at the potions. 

“Those can wait for later.”

“Wow, you must really care for them to go this far,” a familiar voice said. Levi spun and knelt before the goddess in black. 

“My lady, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Morrigan chuckled. 

“I just came to visit my only blessed witch. Is that so bad?” Levi shook his head. 

“I apologize for my impudence, my lady. I was merely curious.” Morrigan smiled and sighed. 

“I was just surprised when I felt that you had spilled unicorn blood. I never expected it to be for a wolf. I was curious to see what happened. So why don’t you tell me, hmm?”

“I’m mated to the werewolf going by the name of Eren Jaeger-Ackerman. The sacrifice was a werewolf custom for our unborn child. It was to thank the moon goddess for allowing Eren to conceive.” Morrigan nodded. 

“That’s interesting. I’ll stay out of your affairs for now. Don’t worry about my interference.” She turned to leave. 

“My lady.” She turned and looked at Levi. “You said that some of the witch gods had blessed my child? Who are they?” Morrigan grinned. 

“The gods of death and creation. That kid’s caught a lot of eyes. I can’t wait to meet them for real. Will I be the godmother? Or maybe that would be awkward with the moon goddess?” She frowned. 

“Why don’t you be the grandmother from my side since my parents are gone?” Levi suggested. Morrigan’s eyes widened. 

“You’re right! Thank’s Levi!” She smiled and disappeared. Levi sighed. 

“Who would’ve expected a goddess to act like that?” Marco asked, standing next to Levi. Levi sighed. 

“Morrigan has no family so she desires one of her own. However, since none of the others she’s blessed ever chose to accept her as family, she’s still alone.” Marco glanced at Levi and sighed. 

“You’re nice, you know that? Ridiculously nice.” Levi shrugged. 

“I don’t think she’d be a bad grandmother.” Marco sighed. 

“Alright, if you insist.” With that, Levi walked away. 

Two weeks passed without them seeing the cursed wolf. However, they saw him on a hunting trip and he chased after them. They hurried back to the area inside Levi’s protection. Once they passed the rope of talismans, Reiner glanced back. His eyes widened when he saw the wolf crash into a black barrier. It howled with pain as black flames burned it. 

Fourteen weeks passed in silence. None of them found it surprising because of how badly burnt the wolf was after crashing into the barrier. Sadly, that just put them on edge. Levi formed little trinkets to put in the trees to ward him away. 

Four weeks later, the werewolf made it past the talismans. However, when it reached the trinkets, Christa, Ymir, and Sasha were surprised to see the crystals Levi had put in each trinket light up and shoot lightning at the wolf. It howled and disappeared. 

As the weeks passed, Levi continued improving the defenses and building them up. However, no matter what he did, the wolf always found a way through. Even when he was sure it was impenetrable, the wolf found a way through. The others were getting worried about Levi himself. He looked like a walking corpse from how little sleep he’d gotten since that wolf had appeared. 

When the two day mark came up though, they saw it in the garden though. Two days before Eren was supposed to give birth, it had made it inside the trinkets. Time was running out but they could tell that Levi’s defenses had dealt a heavy blow to it. Burns marked its skin and fur. However, those red eyes still burned with the same intensity as the first time they’d seen it in the woods. 

They were all on edge when Levi got the call from Erwin. 

“Levi, I finally got them to confess and Armin found some information on the cursed wolf.” Levi lifted it to his ear. 

“Tell me.”

“They didn’t really kill the wolf. They thought they had because it stopped moving, but they just dragged it into the woods and left it there. They seriously thought they’d killed it. As for the wolf itself, I’ll let Armin tell you.” Levi heard the sound of Erwin passing it over to Armin and listened. 

“Alright, Levi. Apparently the cursed wolf is a werewolf that received two blood moons.” Levi frowned. 

“What do you mean, ‘two blood moons’?” He heard Armin curse in the background. 

“That means when they were blessed for their pregnancy on the night of a blood moon. So first their celebration is on a blood moon. Usually that means a good thing, it means they’ll be a strong warrior when they grow up. However, it was born on the zenith of a blood moon as well. Apparently the bloodlust that comes to werewolves with blood moons drove him insane.”

“So it was insane to begin with.”

“Yeah. It was born mad but was too weak at first to do anything. As it grew, there are several recordings of attacks where it was. It kills with no hesitation, no matter if the victim is human or otherwise. It’s constantly in a hunting spree and isn’t easy to kill. In order to kill it, you have to completely decapitate it. Do you think you can, Levi?” Levi’s lips curled up. 

“Decapitation? That’s easy for me. Consider it done.”


	4. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

In the night, Eren began to go into labour. Christa and Mikasa tended to him as he groaned. He’d swollen up a lot during the months they’d been waiting. A howl outside announced the arrival of the cursed werewolf. Levi drank one of the defense potions and stepped outside, shadows covering him. The blade in his hand glowed in the light of the blue moon. 

“Rushing to your death? Bad, bad move doggie,” Levi mocked. It snarled at him and lunged away from him. It darted towards Jean only to have Marco dart in the way and bite into its flank. It snarled and yanked away from his jaws. It snarled and its ears perked up. Levi smirked as he advanced. 

“Did you notice? You’re being herded. You’re the prey here, little doggie. And unfortunately for you, you’re not going anywhere except hell.” The other pack members snarled and snapped at it everytime it approached. It snarled at Levi before shifting. 

Levi raised an eyebrow as it rose. White fur fell in a mane around the pale face of a person. His red eyes glared at Levi as his hands held claw tipped fingers. His white tail flicked behind him while clawed feet dug into the ground. Levi smirked. 

“This your true form?” It snarled at him, and lunged. He dodged and slashed its arm. “You aren’t going to change anything by wearing a different skin, doggie.”

While Levi was dealing with the wolf Eren struggled to push his child out. He screamed as another contraction rippled through him. 

“It hurts!” he howled. Christa rubbed his back while Mikasa wiped his sweat. Mikasa looked up at Christa. 

“Christa, call Hanji for help.” Christa nodded and ran for the communicator while Eren screamed and writhed on the bed. Christa dialed Hanji’s number. 

“Hello~! Hanji speaking, what’s up Levi?” 

“Hanji, this is Christa. We need your help.” Immediately Hanji was serious. 

“What’s wrong? Is Levi hurt? Did something go wrong?” Christa paused. 

“Do you know how to help a mother give birth to a baby?” she asked. There was a pause over the communicator before Hanji responded. 

“I have helped others give birth before, but what is this about?”

“Eren’s giving birth and we need help. We don’t know what to do.” Eren screamed in the background and Christa flinched. 

“Got it. I’m on my way, just give me a second to grab some stuff I might need.” Christa nodded and ended the call. She returned to where Eren was thrashing on the bed, tears dripping from his eyes. They heard the shimmering noise of the warp being used and then the door burst open. Hanji took in the situation, eyes narrowed. 

“Mikasa, go get some hot water. Not boiling, but something you’d wash in.” Mikasa nodded and took off. “Christa, hold out his arm for me, will you? I’m going to administer some painkillers.”

Christa extended Eren’s arm and Hanji quickly injected them. Eren began to breathe more easily and Hanji sighed. 

“Alright, Eren. Bite on this and push for me. Push in a rhythm. Don’t just randomly push. Give yourself time to breathe.” Eren nodded and accepted the leather strap into his mouth. He bit down and pushed while Hanji pulled on a pair of white gloves and settled in between Eren’s legs. “That’s it sweetheart. Just keep pushing in rhythm.”

Levi slashed at the wolf, enjoying hearing its screams. It couldn’t even land a hand or claw on him and he loved mocking it for that fact. 

“What’s the matter? Is your vision blurry?” he asked, sidestepping a slash and swinging the blade across its eyes. It howled its pain and Levi jumped back as it wildly swung at him. The moon was slowly rising to its zenith, where Levi needed it to be before he could kill the beast. 

However, the struggle was the fact that it was fast. Moving at this speed for so long was beginning to take its toll on Levi, even though he could still fight. He slashed at the arm that reached for him and it pulled back with a snarl. 

“Be careful. Otherwise, you’ll regret messing with me.” It snarled at him and lunged. He stabbed it in the chest and threw it off him. It snarled as it pushed itself back up. Reiner howled, giving the signal that the moon had reached its zenith and Levi lunged forwards, going on the offensive. It whipped back but he grabbed its hair and raised the blade. 

It stared up at him as his silver eyes glared down at it. 

“This is for my mother and everyone else you killed,” Levi whispered. With that, he brought the blade down straight through the neck. The wolves winced as they saw the blood that spurted out and heard the sound of the blade cutting through the bone. The body fell to the ground as Levi held the head in his hand. He dropped it with a tsk and walked towards the house, wiping the blade free of blood. 

“Almost there Eren, just push!” Hanji encouraged. Eren panted and pushed, forcing the baby into Hanji’s waiting hands. He gasped as Hanji tied off the cord and cut it, passing the baby to Mikasa. “Eren, we aren’t done yet. You still need to push the placenta out. Okay? Can you do that?”

Eren nodded and continued pushing until Hanji said he was good. He sighed in relief and the door opened as Mikasa passed the baby back to him. Eren stared down at the blue eyes of his baby. They were cold blue with hints of green and silver. 

“Eren!” He glanced up and was shocked. Levi, his clean freak Levi, was covered in blood. Levi’s eyes flicked to the baby and widened. “Is that…”

“You want to hold him?” Eren asked. Levi hesitantly accepted the baby into his arms. He held him delicately, as if worried he would break. 

“What do you want to name him?” Levi asked Eren. Eren paused. 

“Sora. I think his name should be Sora.” Levi smiled and looked down at his child. 

“Sora huh?” Levi smiled and the rest of the pack stared at the happy family. This was their happy ending. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this was probably very rushed, but I wanted to finish this series and my computer was dying so I didn't have much time. Thanks for reading anyways!


End file.
